Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 7)
Recap from the previous part: As Chase takes Skye and Everest to Imagination Land to join the Thought Train, Katie passes a hockey test to join a team from San Francisco, but she fails and leaves, causing the Hockey Island collapse, to headquarters, Marshall, Cursey and Carlita have enough of San Francisco, so Marshall has an idea: put a runaway idea on Katie to go back to Adventure Bay, but Cursey says it's better to think about it. Katie falls asleep and Skye, Everest and Chase go to Dream Production Studios to try to wake her, but fail, Skye and Everest leave before being caught, but Chase is taken to the Subconscious ... Bad meet in the Subconscious (Chase is brought in by guards) Chase: You can’t do this. I know people in Headquarters. (Skye and Everest watch as the guards drag Bing Bong away to Katie’s subconscious) Skye: No, no, no, no, no, no! There go the core memories. Chase: Not in there. I’m scared of the dark, please! (Skye and Everest walk down the steps to the subconscious) (to Everest) Skye: Come on. What is this place? Everest: The subconscious. It’s where they take all the troublemakers. (Skye an Everest hide to watch the guards keeping guard outside subconscious gates) Subconscious Guard Frank (Santolio): My hat feels is to large. Have you taken my hat or are you sure it's your hat? (to Everest) Skye: How do we get in? (Everest leads Skye behind the guards) Subconscious Guard Dave (Shira): Lets me see. Santolio: Have your got my hat or is that your hat? Shira: Yeah, it’s my hat. Santolio: You sure? Shira: I don’t know. Santolio: Look at the label. (takes his hat off and looks at the label) Shira: Yeah, it says my hat. Santolio: Wait. It says “my hat”? Shira: “My hat”, it says. Santolio: That’s what I wrote in my hat. Shira: What are you talking about? Santolio: Look. You’ve got my hat on. Shira: Okay, it’s my hat. (as the guards argue Skye and Everest try to break open the gates catching their attention on purpose) Santolio: Hey, you! Everest: Oh, you caught us. We surrender. Skye: Yeah. Shira: Get back in there. No escaping. (they push Skye and Everest through the gates and into subconscious) Everest: Oh. I don’t like it here. It’s where they keep Katie’s darkest fears. (they run into a giant broccoli) Skye: It’s broccoli. (then a door opens with stairs leading down somewhere) Everest: The stairs that lead to the basement. (they hear a sound) Skye: Grandma’s vacuum cleaner! (a giant vacuum cleaner chases after them) (they manage to hide themselves) Okay, come on. (They walk on something) What you walk where there? Everest: I'm trying. Skye: What? It's going... (Skye looks down and see candy papers and Pup-Treats that are crushed) (Skye picks up one of the candy papers) a candy papers ! (They see that candy papers and Pup-Treats form a path, they follow it) (they find Chase crying inside a cage made out of balloons) Chase. Chase: Skye? Skye: There you are. Chase: Shhh. (they see Chase is on top of a giant sleeping clown) Skye: Oh no, It’s Jangles. Jangles: (speak in his sleep) Who is the girl celebrating her birthday? * Snore * (Skye sneaks up to Chase as Jangles sleeps) Skye:Do you have the core memories? Chase: Yeah. All he cared about was the candy. (he hands the bag of core memories to Skye) (Skye helps Chase escape from his cage made of balloons while avoiding waking Jangles, then they leave away from him) Chase: We’re outta here. Let’s get to that train. Skye: Wait. The train is not running. We still have to wake up Katie. Everest: But how? (Skye and Everest look at the snoring Jangles) Chase: Oh, no. (Skye and Everest wake Jangles up, he stands up) Skye: Hey, Everest. Did you hear about the pa-pa-party they were having? Everest: Yeah. Yes, Skye. Isn’t it a b-b-birthday party? Jangles: Did you say birthday? Skye: And there’s going to be cake and presents. Everest: And games, and balloons. Jangles: A birthday! Skye: Okay. Follow us. (Jangles starts stomping around and following them) Nothing like a good scare to wake you up, right? (still arguing over their hats) Shira: Okay, it’s my paw's writing. Santolio: No, it isn’t. It’s my hat, I wrote that. Shira: No, but this one’s my hat. (Suddenly Jangles destroys the gates with his hammer and Skye, Everest and Chase come out and lead Jangles to Dream Production, where Rainbow Unicorn is in a dream) (when Jangles appears and makes the characters of the dream run away) Jangles: Happy Anniversary, my little girl. (at the headquarters) Cursey:(calls out) (he wakes Katie up and faints, she wakes up in fear) Chase: Come back, let's go. (The Train of Thought departs and Skye, Everest and Chase enter inside) Skye: Whoohoo, we did it. Who will be back at the headquarters? Everest: It's we are. Katie's run away (back to the headquarters) (as Katie is awakes, Carlita and Marshall also wake up to find Cursey huddled under the control console) Carlita: What is going on? Marshall: He did it again. Cursey: We were at school, and we were naked and there was a horse. The back half was…was chasing it, and there was Chase! Marshall: You idiot. It was a dream! This is ridiculous. We can’t even get a good night sleep anymore. Time to take action. picks up an idea lightbulb Stupid Mom and Dad. If they hadn’t moves us none of this would have happened. Who’s with me? (he shows the idea to Cursey) Cursey: Um, um, um, um. No, no, no, no. (then he shows the idea to Carlita) Carlita: Yeah. Let’s do it. (Marshall plants the idea to run away in Katie’s head and and she turns on her computer laptop) Marshall: She took it. There’s no turning back. Carlita: So how are we going to get to Adventure Bay from here? Marshall: Well, why don’t we go down to the elephant lot and rent an elephant? Cursey: Hey, that sounds nice. Marshall: WE’RE TAKING THE BUS, NITWIT! (we see Katie checking for bus tickets on her computer) There is a bus leaving tomorrow, perfect. Carlita: A ticket cost money. How do we get money? Marshall: Mom’s purse. Carlita: You wouldn’t. Marshall: Oh, but I would. Where was it we saw it last? (the song of the game dance comes into Katie’s head again) No! It’s downstairs somewhere. Mom and Dad got us into this mess, they can pay to get us out. (to Skye and Everest as they ride on the Train of Thought) Chase: How about this? Huh? Isn’t this nice? You can see everything from up here. Look, there’s Inductive Reasoning. There’s Deja Vu. There’s Language Processing. There’s Deja Vu. There’s Critical Thinking. There’s Deja Vu. And look at this, girls, memories! (to Everest) Skye: Hey. That was a good idea. About scaring Katie for gets awake. You're not so useless after all. Everest: Really? Skye: Nice work. I can’t wait to get Katie back. As soon as we get there, I’m going to fix this whole mess. (looking at one of the memory orbs) Chase: Woh, is this Katie? She’s so big now, she won’t fit in my rocket. How are we gonna get to the moon? Skye: Oh, it’s that time in the Adventure Beach in the winter, remember? The hockey team showed up and Mom and Dad were there cheering. Look at her, having fun and laughing. I love this memory. Everest: I love that one too. Skye: Atta girl! Now you’re getting it. Everest: Yeah. It was the day the Prairie of the Adventure lost the big playoff game. Katie missed the winning shot, she felt awful, she wanted to quit the team. (Skye looks at Everest with disappointment) Sorry. I went sad again, didn’t I? Skye: I’ll tell you what. We can keep working on that when we get back, okay? Everest: Okay. (Katie goes down the floor above to the kitchen discreetly because her mother is talking on the phone) Mayor Goodway: I dont's understand. What is the moving van doing in Texas? (Katie goes down to the handbag while her mother turns her back) more customers at the same time? (she takes the wallet and takes out the card) you have are promised the delivery to the moving on the 5. (Katie's Mom turns around) Hu hu. (she looks up and sees nothing) Excuse me, is there a way to have him come quickly? all hope lost? (Honesty Island collapses, Skye gets out of the train and looks) Skye: Honesty Island? (she looks below and sees that the rails of the train are hit by the collapse of the island, the Train of Thought derails and falls in the Memory Dump, but the Minds Workers catch Chase, Everest and Skye before they also fall) Skye: That was our way home. We lost another island. What is happening? Petalia: Haven’t you heard? Katie is running away. Skye: What? (as Katie is packing to run away) Cursey: Wait, wait. Hang on, guys. Are we really doing this? I mean, this is serious. Marshall: Look, we have no core memories. You want Katie to be happy? Let’s get back to Adventure Bay and make more. Everest: Skye, if we hurry we can still stop her. (Skye sees Family Island) Skye: Family Island. Let’s go! (as they start running towards Family Island the ground starts shaking) Everest: Skye. Skye! It’s too dangerous. We won’t make it in time. Skye: But that’s our only way back. (the ground shakes again and Skye notices a memory orb being shot through the recall tube) A recall tube! Everest: We can get recall. (Katie gets out of the house to take the bus) Mayor Goodway: Have a great day Sweetheat Cap'n Turbot: See you after-school, my little marmoset. Mayor Goodway: We love you! (The Family Island continues to collapse) Skye: Go! Run, run, go. (as they try to get into the recall tube, Everest accidentally touches the core memory orbs in Skye’s bag) Whoa, whoa! Everest. Everest! Stop! You’re hurting Katie. Everest: No, no, no. I did it again. Skye: If you get in here, these core memories will get sad. (Skye look at the island shaking) I’m sorry, Katie needs to be happy. Everest: Skye? (Skye gets into the recall tube, closes it and gets headed towards headquarters leaving Chase and Everest behind her but as Family Island collapses this causes the tube to break) Skye: Huh? (Skye falls from the tube) Haaaahhhhh! (Chase tries to catch her) Chase: Skye! (but the ground collapses and he also falls to the Memory Dump) Ah, Ahh! (Everest looks at Skye who also falls to the Memory Dump) Everest: Skye! (Katie walks to the bus station while Skye is at the bottom of the Memory Dump, she tries to climb to the top trying to climb the old memories, Chase is also waiting for the background) Chase: Skye? (he sees the memories disappear completely, then looks at his left front paw that begins to disappear too) oh no. Skye! (Chase starts running through old memories to find Skye, and he sees her still trying to climb the memories) Skye. Skye, what’re you doing? Will you stop, please. Don’t you get it, Skye! We’re stuck down here! We’re forgotten. (Skye ends up stopping and turning around, she sees Katie's sad core core memory on her first day in her college which is also at Memory Dump) Katie:(repeat in the memorie) "We used to play tag and stuff" (Skye approaches the memory and takes it between her paws) (repeat) "But, everything is different now. Since we moved" (Skye starts a little crying and takes an old memory) Skye: Do you remember, how she used to stick her tongue out when she was coloring? (She takes a second memory) I could listen to her stories all day. (and she takes a third old memory) I just wanted Katie to be happy. (and Skye takes back the sad memory and collapses in tears) (Skye takes a memory that Everest told her that she loved on the train, in which Katie lost a hockey game with the team and felt horrible but her is comforted by her parents, Ryder and all team , because she sees him at first happy, but by rewinding the memory, he is also sad) Everest(voice): It was the day the Prairie of the Adventue lost the big playoff game. Katie missed the winning shot, she felt awful. She wanted to quit the team. Skye: Everest. Mom and Dad. The team. Ryder. They came to help because of Everest. (she gets up) (to Chase) We have to get back up there. Chase: Skye, we’re stuck down here. We might as well be on another planet. Skye: Another planet. (Skye has an idea and begins to sing to call on Chase’s rocket-truck that was dumped down there earlier) Who’s your friend who likes to play? Who’s your friend who likes to play? Chase: His rocket makes you yell "Hooray"! (they finally hear Rocket respond and run toward it) Who’s the best in every way, and wants to sing this song to say. Who’s your friend who likes to play? Chase, Chase. Chase, Chase. His rocket makes you yell "Hooray"! (Skye and Chase use the Rocket truck to launch but fail and fall once) Skye: We're starting again (They try a second leaf but fall back, Skye despairs while Chase looks at his paw which disappears little by little while Chase is forgotten by Katie) Chase: Come on Skye, one more time. I got a feeling on this one. (they get into Rocket and start singing again) Louder! Louder! Skye, sing louder! (as they launch the rocket-truck, Chase, at the last minute, jumps without warning Skye as she is singing and looks at her out of the Memory Dump) Skye: We’re gonna make it! (Skye finally reaches the cliff and lands on top) Woo-hoo! Chase, we did it! (she turns and sees that Chase is not there) We… Chase? Chase! (Skye looks down the cliff to see Chase who is still in the Memory Dump) Chase: Yoohou. You made it! Go! Go you save Katie! (Skye watches in horror as Chase who slowly starts to disappear) hey, Take her to the moon for me. Okay? (Chase waves goodbye to Skye with his paw as he completely disappears) Skye: I'll try, Chase. I you promise. (she gets up, picks up the bag that contains the core memories and goes to get Everest) (to be continued) (click here for the previous part) (the next part is here) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon